Mei and The Spirit Monsters
Mei and The Spirit Monsters are characters of HTFF. Bio Mei Mei is a yellow sheep with long fluffy pink hair that covers her eyes. Mei can communicate with ghost and other beings from the underworld. She has the ability to see spirits and speak with them. She can also summon them but can only summon the ghost of non-anthropomorphic animals. She has 5 ghosts that she keeps for pets. Mei is seen as a witch as she can summon spirits. Mei likes doing rituals and summoning ghost as she sees it as an opertunity to make new friends. Mei cares for her pets and makes sure they're okay. She gets mad if anybody messes with them, though if her pets mess with anyone she seems to let it slide as they're ghost and thinks "they're upset because they are dead". Mei's rituals can sometimes bring back dead tree friends from the dead. All she has to do is get the right materials and do the ritual at a certain time at a certain place. if done right it can bring the person back as a ghost but if done wrong it can bring the person back as a rotting corpse. Mei doesn't seem to have a reaction to corpses, blood, or people dying. She just stands there watching it happen. This is because she has to use blood or dead bodies to do some of her rituals and to feed her pets. The Spirit Monsters The Spirit Monsters are 5 black ghost. The Spirit Monsters are the pets of Mei and are pretty mishivious. They usually bite or scare off anybody who gets near Mei as they are trying to protect her. If Mei gets hurt by another character, they will attack the character who hurt her, if Mei gets killed by another character, they will kill and probably even eat the person who killed Mei if hungry enough. If they end up getting lost from Mei, they will try to find her and will bite or scare anybody who gets near them, possibly even attack. Sometimes they eat the people they kill but only if they are hungry enough. They usually eat meat from already dead animals but it can change if there isn't enough food. Each of the five have different names, Ocho, Ichigo, Gardi, Abel, and Elon. It's hard to tell them apart but it seems that Mei can tell them apart. Due to being ghost, they can't die from anything mortal but they can die if a specific type of magic is used on them. Episodes Starring TBA Featuring TBA Appearances TBA Fates Deaths TBA Injures TBA Kill Count TBA Trivia *Mei was originally going to be called Rei. It was changed for an unknown reason. Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters With Unknown Genders Category:Sheep and goats Category:Yellow Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Black Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenage Characters